ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Infected Ideas for Zombie Games
I make a lot of ideas for this page even if it sounds ridiculous, I put it here. I do hope this gets more than a hundred views and suggestions and comments too. Zombie Video Games like Dying Light and Left 4 Dead are one of the most brilliant survival shooting games to be ever developed. Zombie Games let you shoot enemies that infect other humans with a virus in an apocalyptic world you once knew as home. It teaches you about survival and for some cases, how to use a gun. Objectives of these types of games are to search for supplies, rescue other survivors, and escape the zombie infested world. There also other people you can meet there that are capable of battling the infected the same as but not everyone wants to help each other out. There will be people who will try to kill you as well. It's all blood and gore but it also feature sad scenes like seeing a friend get bit and turn into a zombie. In this page, you will be seeing interesting ideas for zombie game developers to add in their games. This ideas include zombies with the most unbelievable capabilities, types of humans in the apocalypse, and many more. If you have an idea feel free to comment down below. The Three Human Category in the Apocalypse Idea This is an idea for developers (if they even see this) who want to create a new zombie game that I just made up. The Three Human Category sorts out the type of people who have high and low chances of surviving the apocalypse and the threats to other people as well. This doesn't categorize the weak and strong or the skilled and dangerous but categorizes the people with different attributes in their health and body. To be more specific, the categories explain who will become an infected, who can overcome the infection, and who will carry the virus. The Three Human Categories are the Victims, the Immune, and the Carriers. The Victims are those who succumb to the infection. They are the most common type of human to be in the apocalypse. Most of the population in a city or town would be Victims which would explain why there are lot of zombies in a certain area. The Immune '''are those who might or never will turn into a zombie. The type of human like this would be extraordinary and the number of these humans would be less or half of the population. The Immune are the most protected by military and governmental forces because of their DNA. Their blood or other internal fluids could save Victims before turning into a zombie (if those Victims could even resist turning). Although they are as said immune, that doesn't mean they're not a meal for the Infected ones. The cause of their "Immune Category" would be unknown. The Survivors in Left 4 Dead and Ellie from The Last of Us are good examples of the Immune. '''The Carriers are those who will never turn into zombies but will unknowingly carry the virus in their body and the biggest threat to Victims. This category is probably something I just made up but it seemed like a legit idea. The Carriers are like a cross of a Victim and an Immune. The Carrier catches the virus and can pass it on to other humans by other methods like sneezing or coughing into someone's face or open wound, or possibly a blood transfusion, or wounding them and sprinkle some DNA, or other stuff. The number of Carriers in an area would be extremely low and the cause of their category would be unknown. In the apocalypse though, they are the most unimportant humans and if military and governmental units detected a Carrier in a crowd of people, he/she will be separated from them and be put away to avoid virus spreadings but if the government is strict about those kind of people, they will be killed. Although they are immune, they have a Victim's DNA. The virus won't turn them into zombies but it will eat them like a disease. The virus will start killing some cells weakening the Carrier but brain activity is still active. The virus can change the Carrier's appearance into a zombie because of what the virus is doing but not go insane and still be able to communicate. But, because of their zombie appearance, they are killed by scared humans before they can even speak to them. With the virus turning them into sick people looking like zombies, they will eventually die while their body rots away leaving their dreadful corpses. Common Infected Ideas This page also features brilliant ideas for the common infected like the typical shambling walkers and the viral aggressive runners. The Boneys/Bonies This idea came from the romantic zombie movie Warm Bodies. In the movie, the Bonies appear very skinny, looking like it has not eaten anything yet. They are fast and aggressive and makes some kind of screeching sound. Because of their abnormal skinniness, they are flexible and can slip through narrow spaces. The disadvantage however, is that they are vulnerable to breaking there bones and will eventually die if they haven't eaten anything yet. Whatever they eat does not change their appearance however. The Darkseekers This idea came from the post-apocalyptic science fiction movie I Am Legend that casted Will Smith as the main protagonist. In the film, the Darkseekers are actually vampires turned by the Krippin Virus ''but the Darkseekers in the film did seem like zombies to some viewers. They are aggressive, fast and strong. They only appear in the dark in abandoned areas and only come out at night as any type of light like sunlight or a flashlight can burn their skin. In the film, the cause of their sensitive skin was the cure for cancer but if this was to be added in game, the cause would just be skin conditions and skin cancer. This idea would be a good thriller to players as they enter dark abandoned places. To some viewers, you may think this idea has already been made by Techland's Dying Light which featured the Volatiles. The Volatile and Darkseeker do have some similarities but they also have some differences: # Darkseekers don't have the same abilities as the Volatile but they are fast, strong and capable of climbing up high places # Darkseekers were first featured in 2007 while Volatiles were in 2015 # Darkseekers hide in dark abandoned places anywhere in the city while Volatiles have their own nests # Darkseekers' weakness is any sort of light while Volatiles are repelled by UV light '''The Mutating Ones-' This type of infected will be the ones appearing in the game as zombies about to turn into the Uncommon Infected or just stuck looking like a half common and half uncommon. They will appear malformed but still act as common infected. But, there will also be some that can attack survivors like Uncommon Infected. For example, a zombie that is about to mutate into an acid spitting zombie, but can only spit or puke acid at a very close range than the fully mutated ones. Uncommon Infected Ideas Mutant Pregnant Infected ''' * '''Brilliant Name/s: # The Breeder # The Mother * Appearance- '''Very skinny due to the nutrients absorbed by its fetus/embryo and having a large stomach that slightly seems deflated with a large open wound. The infected will also have a large bloodstain coming from the mother's genitals and pouring down on its legs. * '''Mutant Ability- '''Able to burst its zombified fetus/embryo out from its womb as like the Hunter's pouncing ability. The zombie baby will then return to its mother's womb by being dragged by its Umbilical Cord. * '''Cause of Mutation- '''Being pregnant during the outbreak and infection. * '''After Death- '''The zombie baby will detach its Umbilical Cord from its mother's womb and crawls out in search for uninfected and fresh flesh/meat but eventually it'll soon die. But if the zombie baby is killed before the mother, the infected will lose its ability and act as a normal zombie. * '''Located: '''Everywhere but mostly in health care centers and hospitals. '''Infected with Mutated Parasitic Worms * Brilliant Name/s: # The Parasite # The Host * Appearance- 'Any appearance of an infected would fit but the infected will have large parasitic worms sticking out of its flesh. The mutant would also have one or two overgrown parasitic worms grown due to the infection. The brilliant appearance for it is having both arms of the infected removed by two large parasitic worms as its new strengthened arms. * '''Mutant Ability- ' # With immense strength, the large overgrown worm/s can lift heavy objects and knock enemies down # Can stretch its worms to capture its victim # Set traps on the ground but will disappear soon if it has not caught anything yet # Possibly, able to swalllow its prey whole and alive with its overgrown worm/s * '''Cause of Mutation- '''Having parasitic worms and infections due to an unhealthy lifestyle * '''After Death- '''The human host will die but the worms will takeover the body. Worms will die if detached from the host's body. * '''Located: '''Mostly in Rural Areas bur rarely in Urban '''Mutant Spider-Human Infected * Brilliant Name/s: # The Spider * Appearance- 'The infected can have thoraxes sticking from its back. Or, brilliantly, its arms split in half acting as the thoraxes. The infected have a mandible jaw that resembles the mouth of a spider. * '''Mutant Ability-' # Can grasp on walls and ceilings # Can produce a very sticky substance that acts as a web and sticky trap # Can produce venom to weaken and stun its prey # Able to leap from one place to another # Can detect movement and sound like a spider * '''Cause of Mutation- '''Having a habit of eating live or cooked spiders as a delicacy or taboo. * '''Located: '''Mostly in Rural Areas but rarely in Urban '''Mutant Bird-Human Infected * Brilliant Name/s: # The Bird of Prey # The Nightmare * Appearance- 'Infected will have feathers growing out of the back of its arms giving it the ability to glide through the air. It also have a sharp claws on its feet. * '''Mutant Ability-' # Glide through the air (not fly) # Capture its prey while gliding # Stun its prey by attacking in mid-air # Does not receive damage when falling * 'Cause of Mutation- '''Having direct physical contact with birds. * '''Located: '''Everywhere (Urban and Rural) '''Left 4 Dead's Male Version of the Witch Idea ' * '''Description- '''If ever Valve was gonna create Left 4 Dead 3 and they were to look for new special infecteds, the male version of the Witch is a brilliant idea. Although, Valve already made a male version called "Claws" but soon after, they decided to scrap it. But if they were gonna revive that idea with a better one, this should be their target. The infected will have a few similarities and differences to the Witch. This infected will not be crying but instead it will be groaning in dark areas and beating itself up. If startled the infected will be much angrier than the Witch and can attract a lot of zombies. The infected will be slower than the Witch but can withstand a lot of gunshots and explosions. One hit by it is fatal, it can cause a survivor to be incapacitated with 50 health (half of a healthbar). * '''Brilliant Name/s: # The Reaper (referencing the Grim Reaper and how he wields his scythe which means the infected will only have one elongated and large terrifying claw) # The Ripper (referencing Jack the Ripper, a famous serious killer known to disembowel and dismember his victims which means the infected will have both arms with large claws) * Appearance- 'Unlike the Witch, this male infected would not look skinny. It would have bruises and wounds allover its body due to the depression it had before the outbreak. The infected continues to hurt itself too. The names Reaper and Ripper are brilliant but the names our based on the appearances for it. * '''Mutant Ability-' # Incapacitate a survivor with an additional decrease of 50 health # Can withstand a lot of gunshots and explosions but will soon die by it # Attract a horde of infected with its angry screams and shouting * '''Cause of Mutation- '''Just like the Witch, the cause is Depression * '''Located: '''Everywhere (Urban and Rural Areas) '''The Reason Why Zombies Still Rome the Earth * Description- '''This infected is as said "why zombies still rome the Earth". It is because it creates its own food for the zombies to feast on and never starve. * '''Brilliant Name/s: # The Feeder Appearance- 'A large blob-like creature that grows even larger from whatever it eats. Its flesh grows larger and larger making the imfected unrecognizable. Due to its size, it is very slow but can regrow damaged parts. * '''Mutant Ability- ' # Regeneration- the infected can heal its torn flesh after zombies have feasted on it and even if it was damaged by survivors making this infected unkillable to gunshots and melee weapons but dies if it was burned # Whatever this infected eats, causes it to grow larger and create more flesh for the zombies # It can even eat a whole human '''Cause of Mutation- '''Having high cholesterol * '''After Death- '''Though unkillable to gunshots and melee, its only weakness is burning. The infected can be seen being incinerated by the flames. * '''Located: '''Everywhere (Urban and Rural Places) '''The Last of Us' True Cordyceps Infected Idea * Description- 'This new infected idea for the Last of Us is a terrifying infected that can turn any uninfected creatures to zombies like the Clickers. Just like the ''Ophiocordyceps unilateralis fungi that zombifies insects especially ants, this infected can do the same even without biting. * '''Brilliant Name/s: # The True Cordyceps Infected # The Infector * Appearance- 'It will have large growing cordycep fungus on its body and it is slow due to the heavy fungus. * '''Mutant Ability-' # Fungal Infection- the infected can emit some sort of dust or pollen created by the fungi. Once that particle touches a surface, it grows into a large fungi. So the purpose of this infected is to turn any survivor into Clickers, Stalkers, and Bloaters. * '''Cause of Mutation- '''Evolution of the Cordycep Brain Infection * '''After Death- '''Just like the Smoker from L4D, the infected will emit a fog of pollens which will be dangerous to humans. After it emits, its surroundings will grow fungi. * '''Located: '''It depends on the creators where but I recommend to spawn it rarely in any kind of area. '''The Acidic Exploder * Description- This infected is like a hybrid of one of those self-destructing infecteds and acid spitting ones in games. It means that this infected will explode and stomach acid will cover its unlucky victims. * Appearance- It will look obese with vomit running down its mouth and shirt. * Mutant Ability- # Acidic Explosion- the infected will have the ability to self-destruct just like the other infecteds in games like the Bomber from Dying Light. The self-explosion idea may have already been made but it seemed that stomach acid does not affect the player when it explodes, just blood and a powerful shockwave. So when this infected will explode, stomach acid will cover its unlucky victims. * Cause of Mutation- Obesity and Stomach Problems * After Death- As said above, stomach acid will cover whoever is in its range * Located- Anywhere (Rural or Urban Areas) The Bizarre Zombie-lution Idea This idea is about how several years after infected roaming the globe change. Changes like how most of the zombie population either mutated or decreased. Below are my ideas: * 'Age of Mutation '''The evolution of when most of the common infected population become the uncommon or the special infected. Very horrible for survivors who are fighting against infected that have survived for several years. Take The Last of Us for example * '''End of the Infection ('Not sure if this is counted as an evolution but I'm adding it here) This is the evolution where the number of infected has been wiped out either by extermination by humans, starvation or the virus killing them. * 'The Reverting Age '(This only happens for the recently zombiefied so not sure as well if this is counted as an evolution and I also borrowed some details from the movie Warm Bodies) The evolution where just like some few cases in life when you get sick and it goes away. This is when those who are recently zombified and was able to survive for either a few days turns back human. This idea may have a huge difference from the movie Warm Bodies and that huge difference is a big reason why I didn't borrow the whole idea. Because in Warm Bodies, the protagonist, R, has been infected for "8" years. Watch CinemaSins in Youtube to see my point.